justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
That’s the Way (I Like It)
(DLC) |artist= |year= 1975 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (JD3) |effort= |nogm= 5 |nosm= |mc= JDU 1A: 1B: Deep Red 2A: 2B: Purple |pc= Red (JD) (JD3) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (JD3) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 51 (JD) 49 (JD3) 61 (Remake) |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |nowc = ThatsTheWay |audio = |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |dura= 3:04 |kcal= 20}}"That’s The Way (I Like It)" by is featured on , (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has an orange afro, and he wears a red and orange jumper with a wide collar and puffy sleeves with white stars, orange pants with other white stars, a red belt, and red shoes. Remake His color scheme is heavily changed in , his afro is now brown and his suit is brown and golden. Beta Remake The color scheme of the coach was originally dark fuchsia for the hair and the torso area, and the rest of the outfit was light blue instead of the brown and golden suit shown in the final remake. Thatstheway coach 1@2x.png|Original Thatstheway coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is mostly green, with a wavy light green, dark green, and white line. There are big white stars and small spinning stars on each side. There is also a spinning disco ball that shines. The background is updated, with bigger spinning stars floating either up and down or side to side. The lines now shine too. There are also two green bumps on each side. Remake The background is now mostly red and orange and has been entirely remade. There is a big red, purple, and orange wave that goes up and down. There is also now a purple and blue center, with orange and red "rays" spinning around it. There are also red and white stars on each side. Behind everything is a flashing purple background. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine from onwards, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Raise your arms in a flex position. Thatstheway jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (JD3) Thatstheway jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Thatstheway gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups That's the Way (I Like It) appears in the following Mashups: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Fancy'' (Retro Men) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions That's the Way (I Like It) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *70 s Lock *Flower Planter *Flower Power *Funky Baby *Groovy *Hair Do *Hello Baby Trivia *The background is the most animated in . *This is the second song (after ''Step By Step) originated from to appear on . *The files for the version have been found in the ISO. *In the remake, the coach was intended to appear with a different color scheme (dark fuchsia and light blue instead of golden and brown). The background was also in a lighter shade. **His facial expressions are more visible on the beta square. *In the remade routine, there is a male voice that says "Let's groove, let's boom, let's dance!" at the beginning of the routine. ** This is the first remade routine to feature spoken speech before the song starts. *** It is also the first in the series, followed by What Is Love and I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. * In the preview for the routine, the Beta background is used, and the coach is absent.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1nUqDbARFk Gallery Game Files Thatstheway jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Thatstheway jd3 cover generic.jpg|'' '' (JD3/''GH'' Files) thatstheway jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) thatstheway cover@2x.jpeg| cover ThatsTheWay Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| Album Bkg on files ThatsTheWay_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach ThatsTheWay banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Thatstheway ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Thatstheway golden ava.png|Golden avatar Thatstheway diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Thatstheway pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thatstheway jd1 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Thatstheway jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Thatstheway jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Thatstheway jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Thatstheway jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Thatstheway jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Thatstheway jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Thatstheway jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Thatstheway jd1 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Thatstheway jd3 promo gameplay.jpg| promo gameplay Beta Elements Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Thatstheway cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ThatsthewayBeta_coach_1.png|Beta half coach Thatstheway remake beta background.png|Beta background Others Thatstheway jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video K C & THE SUNSHINE BAND That's the way I like it 1975 Teasers That’s the Way (I Like It) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2016 That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2017 That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance (Extraction) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) That’s the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Beta Elements Just Dance Unlimited - That's The Way References Site Navigation es:That's The Way (I Like It) it:That's the Way (I Like It) ru:That's the Way (I Like It) Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Downgrade Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet